Broken
by sarahFREAKINAWESOME
Summary: Edward left, Bella becomes a vampire now 10 years later they meet. Will sparks fly..again? I know there is alot of storys like this, but please read!.. i'll give you a cookie?...review
1. Chapter 1: Gone

**AN: uhm, this is my first fanfic so.. review! :). and please tell me if i should keep going.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, nor will it ever be, im just using Stephanie's characters for my own entertainment.**

* * *

He was gone. _Edward _was gone.

If he was gone, so was I.

I never really had given much thought to suicide.I knew it was wrong so I never tried it. It would hurt Charlie too much. But the pain was unbearable. I had to get away. _He_ didn't want me, he said so himself.

So thats why I was leaving, not suicide, just leaving. I had to get away from Forks, away from _him._

When he left, he took my heart with him. I wasn't Bella anymore, happy smiling Bella. I was a shell, a cold ummoving shell.

Everywhere I looked reminded me of him, all of our memories, when he _loved_ me.

I shuddered away from the thought. I slung my back pack over my shoulders, slipped on my black and white Converse, and headed down to the kitchen. I searched through the kitchen drawers to find what I was looking for. A pen and paper.

_Daddy,_ I wrote.

_When you get this letter, please don't come looking for me._

_I just want you to know that I love you.But I have to get away._

_Forks, its just way too much. He is everywhere._

_Please understand._

_Love and more love,_

_Bella._

By this time I was sobbing. I finished the letter, and stuffed it into an envelope. I placed the letter on the counter where he would see it, I turned on my heel and ran for the door.

" Good bye Charlie" I said as I blew a kiss and opened the door.

I ran down the front porch steps, merely missing tripping over the bottom one.

I didn't take my truck, because Charlie could track me. So I walked down the path that _he_ took me, so many months ago. The same path that he had told me he didn't want me on. I knew I still loved him, even if he didn't feel the same way.

I marched into the forest, I didn't know how long I'd been there, and I didn't care.

I was worthless, unwanted, _unloved_. Empty. He wasn't here, He didnt want me.So why should I care about what happened to me?.

I realised it was dark out. Charlie would have found the letter, he would probaly send a search party. I had to get out of the forest.Fast.

I ran. I tripped. I struggled to get back up, But I couldn't. Something, unbelivably strong was holding me down.

" Ah, Ah, Ah, Silly Bella. Don't you remember me?" The voice was awful, but beautiful at the same time.

I looked around trying to find the face and body that was holding me captive.

" Bella?...where's Edward?" Pain shot through me as the voice spoke his name.

Somehow, I found the courage to speak.

" He left, hes g-gone" It hurt to speak the truth.

" Well, I guess it wont matter anymore if your dead right?"

Oh, Hell. I knew that voice. Victoria.

Before I could answer, her sickeningly beautiful face was right beside mine, her bright orange hair whipping against my face, her bright red eyes boreing into my empty brown ones.

She lowered her mouth to my neck.

" Mate for Mate" she whispered.

Her teeth bit down on my neck. Fire flowed through my veins, but I welcomed the pain, I hadnt felt anything over the past 7 months.

She lifted my face to hers. " Im not going to finish you off"

Damnit, I was becoming a _vampire._ Oh, how I wanted to become one when I was _with_ him. But he was gone.

Victoria stood up and left me. I layed there, But I didnt dare scream. The fire coursed through my viens. I couldn't help it, I whimpered.

I wished Edward was here, to take the pain away.

I wished he was here telling me sweet reassurances in my ear.

I wished he was here holding my hand.

I needed to get back to reality, Edward was never coming back. And neither was Bella Swan.

Those were my last thoughts before the dark oblivion over took me**.**

So... what did ya think?.. should i keep going?


	2. Chapter 2: Fruit

**AN: Okay, so i know i didn't put a long Authors note on the last chapter, so im going to put one on the bottom.  
There is minor swearing, thats why its rated T. D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful book, of all things twilight.**

BPOV (_ 10 years later )_

I wanted to cry, but I couldnt.

I had been sitting on the couch in Charlie's old house.

Not too long after I went missing, Charlie had gotten into an car accident, killing him instantly. I missed Charlie, but I knew he was probaly partying in heaven, waving my eternal damnation in front of my face.

_Sure_, I wanted this before, but now it wasn't so great.

When Charlie died, his house went up for sale. I had to take it.

I had worked up enough money, working part time at a fashion magazine. So I had more than enough.

I repainted the walls brown, repainted the kitchen white, I changed all the furniture, except for the living room. Everything in the living room stayed, the couch, carpet and TV. The only thing changed was the wall colour.

But, Today was a _bad _day.

Today was the day of all days I hated the most. September 13. _My Birthday._

"Bella!" I looked over the couch, sure enough there was my best friend Dylan. I had found Dylan four years earlier. He was a lost fifteen year old caught up in the world of crime. When I found him he was homless, shamelessly walking around Seattle.  
I tried to keep my secret around Dylan, but after the first month of living with me, he figured something was up. I told him everything - from Edward, to the Volturi and to Victoria- he took it well. Actually he thought it was the coolest thing ever, and he wanted to become one.

Now I knew how Edward felt, me constantly nagging him for what? _this._

I was that annoying? Thats probaly why he left.

" Bella, if you don't get your vampire ass out here right now...I'll.. I'll"

" You'll what?..Light me on fire?" I snickered at the thought.

Here Dylan was- a_ human -_ threatening me- a_ vampire._

" Bells, it will do you no good to sulk on your birthday, its not healthy you know"

I got up off the couch, and walked towards Dylan. He was leaning against the door frame, a half eaten apple in his hand, his brown shaggy hair hiding under his baseball cap. The black and white Linkin Park t-shirt wrinkled, And on the floor was his backpack. Sure he was good looking, but I could think of someone _alot_ better in my eyes.

"Dylan, It's my brithday right?"

" Correct" He took another bite from his apple, trying to hide the smirk playing on his lips.

" Well, then, LEAVE ME ALONE" I flicked his hat off his head, and ran into the kitchen.

Dylan appeared not to long after, fixing his hat and holding the apple in his mouth.

"Bella, What i'm trying to say is, you shouldn't be here, on your brithday. You should be partying"

What was he trying do?, I wasn't going to leave the house, was he crazy? Did he accidently fall before entering the house?

"Dylan, honey, sweetie, Have you been sniffing to much glue?" I pretended to look concerned.

He smiled, and tried to give a stern look." You have 3 minutes, to get your vampire butt upstairs, packed and ready to go"

Yes, Dylan was a human. And yes I could probaly kick his ass. But, Dylan was alot scarier than a vampire when he wanted something done, almost like Alice.  
I grimaced.

" 2 minutes!..go, go, go"

I ran past him, to get upstairs. Charlie's room was now mine, and my room was Dylan's.

I packed a small bag, a few t-shirts, pants and pajamas. Etc.

I walked back downstairs, into the kitchen where Dylan was sitting eating an orange. I walked up behind him.

" Do you have a strange fetish with fruit, I dont know about?"

" Holy Jeezabus!. for the love of all thats holy!, STOP DOING THAT!"

He dropped his orange.

" Don't deny it Dylan, you love it." I picked the orange up off the ground.

He tried to glare, but the smile giving away at his lips was not helping him.

" Good, you're packed, lets go" He got up from the table, and walked into the front hall.

"Dylan, where pray tell, are we going?"

He spun around, and smiled a full blown smile.

" New York"

**

* * *

**

**Kay, so. Just to clear things up, Dylan is Bellas best friend, So he know's everything, from what happened at her last birthday, to the breakup and to Victoria. Jacob isn't in this story, so think of Dylan as Jacob just without the strange werewolf-ness.**

**This is a Bella/Edward.**

**Dont worry, Edward will be here soon Drool**

**Thanks & Review!!**

**Sarah**

**P.s...Review.. and i'll put a topless Edward in the story, maybe even full blown birthday suit!.**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Road Trip

**AN: Woot! okay. i was going to wait until tomorow to put this up, but i didn't wait to.**

**Disclaimer: Me No Own Twilight.**

BPOV (_ present time _

Ugh. I didn't want to do this.

Here I was, Trapped in a stuffy little car with my best friend.

Some may think " Hey!. Whats better than this?"

Getting your toe nails ripped out and fed to you, is better than this.

" Oh, come on Bells, really, it will be fun" Dylan, as much as I loved him, I really wanted to tie him to the roof and drive back home.

I had to agree to come, Dylan would've never let me stay home and sulk, plus he could be really scary and pushy sometimes, but I would never tell him that, no need to boost his ego three more sizes.

When Dylan had annouced that we were going on a road trip to New York, I almost had a heart attack, and that's pretty hard when you are a vampire.

"_there will be no white flag above my door, im in love and always will be"_ Dylan had his hand clenched up into a fist into front of his mouth, so it looked like he was singing into a microphone.

It was quite funny actually, seeming he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other in front of his face, not to mention his Dido impersonation was pretty off.

"WOOT. ROAD TRIP" Dylan screeched in my ear.

" Dylan!, My hearing is what, 10 times better than yours?!, " He grinned sheepishly, and returned his hand to the steering wheel.

I looked over at my best friend, there he was dressed in Aviator sunglasses, a black polo t- shirt and a white base ball cap.

"Hey, Dylan do you still have that CD I made you last year?" He turned to me, suprised that I had said anything nice to him.

He quickly recovered " Psh, Decided to join in on the fun?"

I rolled my eyes, " Just put the damn CD in Dylan"

He chuckled and pressed play on the radio.

_Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight  
_

I had to join in. Dylan was full on dancing, well, more like bouncing in his seat, trying to steer the car.

_  
Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

_Kick off your stilettos oh yeah  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat fa-fa-fa  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb_

Some cars honked, People on the street whistled. Dylan laughed and started dancing more, making himself look like an orangutan.

_This is the end of what we planned of what we planned  
And now._

_We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart so girl let's dance the night away  
This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes Just let your body go_

_This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops I wanna see your panties drop girl now  
All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry_

_So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go_

The song ended, and I looked over a Dylan.

He was staring at me smiling, " See, It's not going to kill you to have some fun- oh wait- you're already dead"

He started laughing at his own joke, at these times he reminded me of Emmett. My chest ached.

Dylan innteruppted me from my thoughts " _Start spreading the news, Im leaving today  
I want to be a part of it - new york, new york"_

I shook my head smiling, I turned to my window and saw the sign.

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK.

* * *

**

**WOOT. Don't you all just love Dylan?  
I have a poll up on my profile.. so check it out.  
kay so, Bella is a little OOC, but hey you would be too if the one you love left you, then you had to be cursed to a life with out him.  
The songs in this chapter are..  
Dido- White Flag  
The Medic Droid- Fer Sure  
Frank Sinatra- New York.**

**Kay, so Review.. Please?**

**oh, yeah... woot! Edward soon.. should i do an EPOV?**

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4: Bell Hops

**AN: There will be a bigger one at the bottom.**

**Discailmer: Dont own twilight.. blah blah blah.**

BPOV _( present time )_

I couldn't help it. I smiled.

We were finally in New York, the city of lights.

The streets were very busy, but everything was still so beautiful and with my enhanced sight I could see _every_ detail, in _every_ building.

Dylan pulled up into a very expensive looking hotel.

" You didn't think we would be staying in a motel, did you?" Dylan was grinning from ear to ear.

Why not let him have his fun?. It couldn't kill me. _again._

I opened my door, and walked out to stand infront of the big doors to the hotel.

" Well, are you coming?"

Dylan stared at me wide eyed for a minute, and then quickly shot back " Do you want to sleep outside on your birthday?"

I snickered, how did he think he was going to get me to sleep outside?, and I don't even sleep for one.

Dylan walked up to the doors and held it open for me, " Well, enjoy your stay ma'dam" He tipped his baseball cap.

I rolled my eyes and started walking to the front desk.

" One room please, two beds" The clerk finally took this time to look up at me, he stayed staring at me for a few minutes, I swear I think I even saw some drool.

After about five minutes of staring, he returned to earth.

" Two?.. where is the other one you are staying with?" Why was this clerk so nosy?

But, he did have a point, where was Dylan?

"Is that him...?" The clerk pointed to a boy with a white base ball cap and avaitor sunglasses. Dylan.

Dylan, was mocking the bell hop, tipping his hat and when the bell hop would turn around he would pretend he _was _the bell hop. Dear lord.

He noticed me and started shouting" Bella, Bella dear, Have you gotten us a room?" He managed to say all of this in a british accent, with a straight face.

I turned away from the fool that was my best friend.

I stared at the clerk.

" Room for one, one bed, and if he asks _he_ is sleeping outside"

* * *

**I know this was really short, but i needed a filler chapter.  
**

**Uhm, i dont think that there is much to clear up, but kay, Just think of Dylan and Bella on extended vacation from school.**

**and... Bella doesnt know her power yet, so yeah.**

**I have never been to New york, so bear with me!.**

**i think i may do an epov, and edward will be here in about a chapter or so.**

**i need people to fill out the poll, so i know what to do.**

**love ya.**

**REVIEW! please, please review.**

**if you review.. the shirtless edward offer still stands...?**

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5: Starbucks

********

AN: This Chapter may not be very good, so dont kill me..bigger AN at bottom

Disclaimer: NOPE. i dont own twilight

BPOV _( present time )_

When Dylan finally woke up, we were out the door and walking into the front lobby.

Dylan left to go ask about something, while I walked over to a huge painting.

It was beautiful. It was a greek god, the god in the picture looked to be chisled out of stone.

My chest started to ache, Edward looked like a greek god, and at the time he was _my_ greek god.

Dylan decided this was the best time to walk up, " Bella, if we go south where will that take us?"

There where a few funny things about this situation: 1) He was reading the map upside down  
2) He was completely serious and 3) My chest stopped aching.

"Dylan, Try reading the map the right way up" He looked at the map, and back to me.

He grinned sheepishly." You still haven't told me where south takes us"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the hotel.

DUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUD

We had gone shopping around the streets in NewYork, normally I would hate shopping but, I decided to live a little ( no pun intended).

Dylan, offered to carry all the bags. So currently he was complaining about his thirst.

"Not everyone can be a VAMPIRE like you!" some people looked at him, questioning his mental state.

"DYLAN!, if we go to starbucks will you calm down?" He nodded and sat down on a bench.

"The usual"

I walked up to starbucks, and waited in line.

I finally got to the front and ordered for Dylan.

I gave the cashier the exact change, and walked out the front door.

While I walked, I looked around, there was a huge crowd outside of what looked to be a theatre and in that crowd was a messy bronze head of hair.

_It could be anyone_. I thought to myself. but I couldn't help but wonder where the bronze head was going.

The bronze head was in the middle of the crowd, I stopped walking, to see what he would do next.

He emereged from the crowd, with 4 others.

My unnecessary breath stopped, and Dylans latte fell from my hands.

********

AN: Wooooo, kay, this chapter was short, and kinda rushed.  
but, I needed that up today, and i didnt want to leave you guys waiting.

Clear things up a bit, Dylan is like Jacob, Bella's personal sun, but, she isnt falling for him. and, We still havent found out Bella's last name...?

Kay, i have a deal for you. If i get 3 more reviews, i will post the next chapter.

Love you guys,

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...toplesss edward.


	6. AN Please read

**AN: Kay, Someboday has pointed out to me that Bella had no fashion sense, so why should she work at a fashion magazine?,  
Well, IF you were paying attention, at the end of chapter one Bella said that she wasn't coming back.  
Sooo, If Bella Swan was never coming back, she might as well do things that Bella swan doesn't do.  
Like working for a fashion magazine, and in later chapters you will see why i said she had worked there.**

KAY, second thing, Bella did have a rebel time. BUT since this was ten years later, she didnt really talk about her history. That dear readers is in the future chapters.

THANK YOU THANK YOU for your reviews!, i love you all.

and i promise my chapters will start getting longer,

oooh, and i dont think i will do an EPOV, heres why:

1) i suck at it,  
2) twilight and new moon were written in Bellas point of veiw not Edwards.

SOO, and i need a beta, even though im not sure what that means.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

and sorry for the AN in the middle of the story, i needed to clear things up.

so hopefully i will update later tonight or early tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6:Chase

**AN: Hope you didnt get too excited that i updated yesterday, sorry i needed to clear some things up. kay so, there is a bigger AN at the bottom, and this chapter is longer.**

**Diclaimer: Do i really have to do this?, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

BPOV ( _present time)_

I stared.

_Him._ Edward. was staring at me as well.

"Bella" he whispered to low for any human to hear.

He was just as beautiful as I remembered him and I _hated_ him for it.

The rest of the Cullens decided to look up.

Alice gasped, Emmett smiled, and Jasper looked dumbstruck.

Rosalie's reaction took me off guard. She looked almost -_happy?_- to see _me_?. I shoved that thought aside.

They couldn't just leave and then just waltz back into my life, not after everything I had been through. I wouldn't let them, I couldn't let them.

I ran.

_Too many humans_, I would have to run at their pace.

Ugh. I heard them calling after me.

I pushed my pace a little faster. Edward was catching up. I could feel it.

Finally, I made it back to Dylan.

I was gasping. But, Dylan failed to notice.

He got up off the bench carrying the bags " Where the hell is my latte?." He looked down at me teasingly and finally took in my appearence, my clothes were disheveled and my hair was all over the place, i'm sure if I had been human my face would have been redder than a tomato.

"Bella, what the hell happened?" His voice sounded concerened.

"Bella! Bella let me explain" Oh no, Oh no oh no oh no. Edward's voice caught up with me.

I grabbed the bags from Dylan and put them in my right hand, my other hand grabbed Dylan's roughly. Without crushing him, I pulled him with me.

"Bella, please tell me whats going on" He pleaded between gasping for air.

I looked at him and saw my reflection through his sunglasses, my eyes held so much despair, I was pretty sure if I was human I would have been crying.  
I looked behind me, all four Cullens were chasing after me, Edward was in the lead.

The people of New york were staring, no doubt wondering what was going on.

I turned back to my best friend " Hotel" He nodded.

I ran faster, pulling Dylan with me.

Relief flooded through my viens as we reached the hotel doors.

I wretched Dylan forward into the lobby.

Our shopping bags were ripped and torn, Dylan's clothes were wrinkled and his hat was falling off his head.

He stared at me wide eyed "What the hell was tha-"

He was cut off by five beautiful vampires jogging into the hotel lobby.

Edward caught sight off me first, relief flashed through his topaz eyes along with another emotion...agony?. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him.

He began running as much as his human pace would allow.

I grabbed Dylan and the bags again and ran for the elevator.

I pushed Dylan inside the small space, no body was in it. Good.

Dylan pressed the button for our floor repeatedly, and looked out the doors.

Edward was still running towards us, and I felt the strangest emotion.

Pity almost. I felt the need to comfort him. Again.

"Bella, Bella please!" His voice held so much despair. As if he knew I wasn't going to answer him.

Our elevator's doors were closing, inching their way slowy together.

_Hurry!,_ I thought to the doors.

_Come on!_ Just then the doors shut on Edward's broken face.

His face was so, _hurt..?_ No, that wasn't the word for it.

_Anguished_, was more like it.

Never had I felt so helpless.

I wanted to break down and cry.

Had I been human, maybe I could have avoided this.

_It will be as if i never existed._ His velvet voice rang through my head, the terrible memory that I fought so hard to repress popped back up.

_It will be as if i never existed._ Had I thought I wouldn't see him again?

I mean, I had all eternity. I probaly would have bumped into him in the next one hundred years or so. The thought just never ocurred to me.

I shook my head from my thoughts and looked over at Dylan.

He was staring at me. I couldn't hold back any longer.

I sobbed into my best friends shoulder. But no tears were falling. Dylan wrapped his long arms around my shaking figure. He flinched at the cold, but made no movement to drop his arms.

My eyes pricked as if they wanted to tear up, but they couldn't.

"Shh, Bella, Shh. Its going to be okay, we can pack as soon as we get to our room"

Dylan's words comforted me in the slightest.But, an odd part of me wanted to _stay_ in New York.

It was official. This day was_ worse_ than my birthday.

* * *

**AN: Cliffey?.. well sorta, no not really.  
But woot!, from the poll i had up, alot of people wanted Bella to freak.  
**

s**o uh, she did.**

**This is kinda a short chapter, well it is a short chapter.**

**i just couldn't think of what else to write.  
Bella is going to tell Dylan about what happened in the next chapter.  
Did anyone else feel kinda sorry for dear old Eddie?  
Kay, so a new Poll is going up on my profile.**

**And thank you for the reviews!**

**Ps. Bella will lighten up, but lets say your Ex popped up out of no where, and he broke up with you in the worst way possible.  
you would be angry right?**

**Thanks for the reviews.  
Shirtless edward...mmm...uh, not to much coz this story is rated T.  
SO REVIEW FOR EDDIE SHIRTLESS.**

**AND THE NEXT CHAPTER, hmm, im holding the next chapter for ransom.  
im joking, i wouldnt do that to you.**

**you know i love your reviews!  
Love you all a million times more than pop tarts ( which BTW, are my fave food)**


	8. Chapter 7: Falling

**AN: wooo hooo!  
thanks for your reviews.  
bigger AN at bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. No i dont own twilight...happy?**

* * *

BPOV (_ present time_ )

I don't know how long Dylan let me sit on the hotel couch staring at the blank wall.

But he finally cracked.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell just happened back there?!" He threw his hands up exasperated.

I turned to face him, worry was plastering his eyes. I patted the seat next to me.

He sat down, never losing eye contact. My words flowed out in a rush.

"I saw them Dylan, _him!"_ I didn't need to explain to Dylan who I was talking about.Fury showed on his face, He stood up and walked towards the hotel door. "Where is he?!"

I looked at Dylan, "Dylan, wait, let me explain before you do anything drastic"

He sat back down.

I started "I had just stepped out of Starbucks, when I saw him, he was with all of them" Except Carlisle and Emse, I added mentally

"He started running after me, I was so mad Dylan, So I ran away"

Dylan gestured with his hands for me to continue.

"But, after today, I don't know if I _can_ keep running, his pained face is still haunting my mind."

Dylan opened his arms for me, I walked over to him and snuggled into my best friends lap.

I could hear his heart beating, the blood running through his veins.

I stopped breathing. I needed to hunt. I would later.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He asked in a soft tone. He was obviously concerned.

"I dont know, I really don't, It's physically impossible to stay away from him."

Dylan started stroking my hair, in was very soothing, Im sure had I been human I would be asleep.

"Thank you Dylan, for _everything_" Dylan looked down at me then.

"Bella, Im here for you, There is just one thing I don't understand"

"Shoot"

"If he hurt you so bad, why are you going back?"

"Im not going back Dylan, im waiting for Fate to run its course."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, and I _hate_ it"

Dylan nodded, and got up, he checked his watch.

" Are you okay?, do you want me to stay up with you?"

Yes. I did. But, he needed to sleep " Good night Dylan"

**DUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDED**

I needed to hunt.

I could smell Dylan's blood from the other room. It was very inviting

I grabbed a pen and paper to leave him a note.

_Dylan,  
Gone hunting,  
Bells._

I left the note on the kitchen table where he would see it, and I ran out onto the hotel balcony.

The breeze felt good on my skin, I stood up on the railing of the balcony and looked down.

Not a far jump.

I smiled, and coiled my body into a ball. I let go.

Falling wasn't so bad.

If I thought the breeze on the balcony was good, this one was even better.

I looked below me, the ground was coming fast. I braced my self for the impact. A reflex reaction.

My feet hit the ground with a little "Thud", I looked to see if I had made any foot prints.

None.

Nobody was around to witness my jump. Good. I don't think I would have the paintence to deal with the Volturi now.

I turned my head ever so slightly to the left and then to the right.

Nobody.

I started running. Fast. It ws nothing like the human pace I was going at before.

The wind whipped my hair around my face, my feet felt like they weren't even touching the ground.

The feeling of running was great, I now knew why Edward liked it so much.

It came as a sense, not something I needed to think about.

I skidded to a halt, I was just outside of a small forest. How far had I ran?

I smelt some small deer in the distance. Not the best but, I would deal.

I ran into the forest and followed the scent of the deer.

My thirst over powered every other feeling in my body.

I sprang onto an ususpectiong deer.

I broke Its neck and drank greedily.

Blood trickled down my chin, I whiped it off with my shirt sleeve.

Once I discarded the deer's corpse. I wandered.

The small forest, now seemed _big._

I heard a twig crack, and looked behind me.

Nobody.

I looked at my surrondings. I was in a small clearing. It was just like _our_ meadow.

My chest ached. I though of _him, _of everything.

Of the first time he brought me to the meadow, when he told me he loved me.

I laid down on the green grass. Clutching my dead heart.

I sobbed. Not for him. But, for me. For everything I had lost.

Life. I was still an empty shell.

Dylan helped, but inside I was broken, and only Edward could fix me, as much as I hated it.

It was true. I loved him.

He may not return the love, but I wouldn't run anymore.

But, he wasn't going to crush me again so easily.

Another twig cracked, I jumped to my feet and looked behind me. I got myself into a defensive crouch.

A tall dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Alice told me you would be here"

* * *

**AN: Dont you just hate me?!  
Short chapter, i know.**

**oooooookaaaaaaay. so, i have a poll up on my profile.  
Go check it out.**

**Some questions have been asked, and here are the answers.**

**Does Dylan like Bella?**

**Nope, Its like a brother and sister relantionship.**

**How does Bella know about the Volturi?**

**Well, she is a vampire. So, she knows the rules but she hasn't met them.**

**And lastly, How does Bella currently feel about Edward?**

**Love hate, She loves him but she hates herself for it. And she still thinks Edward doesn't love her.**

**I HAVE A QUESTION!**

**Does anybody else want Christopher Walken to play Aro from the Volturi in New moon?**

**That is, if they make a New moon movie.**

**I dont know, Christopher just seems perfect, he has that thing about him.  
Tell me what you think.**

**THANK YOU ALL.  
I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**and...REVIEW!**

**please?**


	9. Chapter 8:Emotions

**AN: WOW reviews!.  
sorry for the cliffey.  
If i dont update for awhile, its because im getting ready for school.  
Disclaimer: Only when purple socks roam the earth, will i own twilight,**

* * *

BPOV (_ present time_ )

I squinted, but the figure stayed in the shadows.

"Show yourself!" I yelled at the shadow.

"Why the chase this morning?" I was overcome with a wave of calmness.

Of course, that wasn't the voice I was looking for, but it was close enough.

"Im not running anymore" I told the shadow warily.

Jasper then stepped out of the shadows, I got back into my crouch.

"Bella, wait, let me explain first"

I was hit with another wave of calmness. I glared at him.

"Stupid empath" I muttered under my breath, of course he heard.

Jasper chuckled lightly, " We didn't know you were here, Alice stopped taking tabs on you a long time ago"  
He sat down, and patted the grass next to him.

It was so easy to be around Jasper, even though I knew after this talk he was going to leave.

"But, today. Edward smelt you, it wasn't your usual scent, so he went looking for you. And sure enough there you were, you took off running like a bat out of hell."

I smiled at the grass, " I knew something was up, because if you were human you would of tripped on the first step you took"

I looked up and glared at him. It was true, my kultzyness left after Victoria bit me. I didn't miss it one bit.

"Why did you guys leave?" I asked him quietly, even though I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"That is not my story to tell, but I will tell you one thing, Edward never stopped loving you"

I nodded, But I didn't belive him, Edward had told me himself that he didn't love me.

"So, Bella, how did you come to be?" Right away I figured out what he was talking about.

I stared at the grass below me, "Ten years ago, seven months after you guys left, I was leaving Forks, I had to get away.

"I went walking through the forest, turns out Victoria was watching me the whole time, long story short, she bit me and the rest is history"

I looked at Jasper, I couldn't read his expression. It was a mix of fury and..._guilt_?

I looked away. "Who was that human boy you were with?"

I smiled at the mention of my best friend.

"Dylan, he is like my brother"

Jasper smiled before firing his next question "How did you meet him?"

I took a deep un-needed breath, "You know how Edward had, uh,erm..rebel years?" I whispered the last part.

Jasper nodded and gestured for me to continue " Well, when I first woke up, I smelt something sweet, turns out it was a human, I didn't figure out that I had killed someone until after the fact.

"After that, I got very skilled at what I did, I would go out to clubs late at night and all the men who were regulars, and wanted nothing more than to get into young girls pants, I would seduce them and then erm, kill...them."

Jasper looked stunned, but quickly recovered " You still havent answered how you met Dylan"

I glared at him teasingly "I was getting to that, Well, I realized I was a monster, a murderer, and after two years of drinking from humans I stopped."

"How did you get that much self control?" Jasper was once again, stunned.

"It wasn't easy, but after four years of drinking from animals, it became tolerable.  
Dylan, was a troubled kid, wandering around the streets of seattle, I smelt him.  
never had I smelt something so ..._sweet_. I didn't know if I would last."

"So you're saying-"

"Yes, Dylan is my singer." and it was true, the moment I smelt Dylan, I thought I was going to crack. But something told me not to, but to help him.

"He was so helpless, I had to help him."

"How did you resist?!" Jasper asked dumbstruck.

"It was _so_ hard, but I knew I couldn't hurt him, I hunted twice a week and it's been like that ever since, it's much easier now though, I know how Edward felt, How hard it muust have been for him to be around me."

I winced. That, and he didnt want to be around someone so _annoying._"Keep your emotions under control, one minute im happy and the other I feel like im going to start cutting my wrists"

I grinned sheepishly,"Sorry Jasper"

He waved it off, " We _all_ miss you, and I want to meet this Dylan, wait, he knows about ..._us_..right?"

I nodded, I told Dylan everything.

"What about the Volturi?"

"You guys told me, and the Volturi never found out."

Jasper grimaced " Bella, really im sorr-"

I cut him off, "Jasper it's okay, honestly"

No. It wasn't. But I didn't want him to know that.

"Bella, if you were okay, you wouldn't have been sobbing a few minutes ago, and your emotions wouldn't be in a jumble"

Damnit, right. Empath.

"Talk to Edward" His eyes pleaded with me.

"Jasper, I dont know if I can"

"Im not saying right now, but soon"

And with that he left.

**DUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDEDUDUDEDUD**It was about one in the afternoon when I got back to the hotel.

I opened the hotel room door, and sure enough there was Dylan tapping his imaginary watch.

"Where have you been young lady?... off canoodling with boys?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed Dylan out of the door way.

If vampires could have strokes, I was sure I would have had one.

There in the hotel kitchen was _Edward Cullen_, himself.

* * *

**AN: WOOT!.**

**Kay, so this chapter was a filler to get into some lovey dovey stuff, and some drama.!**

**But we found out about Bella's history.**

**I know some of you are like " Dylan is Bella's singer..say what!"**

**And yes, but it fit into the story well, soooo. We will just pretend Bella has amazing self control.  
If this Chapter didn't make sense, im sorry.**

**BUT.  
I LOVE YOU ALL!.**

**AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Last Names

**AN: I AM SO SO SORRY.  
school just got way out of hand, with homework and having to buy 1 million things.  
and i got writers block, i knew what i wanted to happen in this chapter, i just didnt know how to write it**

**erm, i really hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your reviews!.**

**There is some swearing .**

**DISCLAIMER: no. nooooo. no.**

* * *

BPOV (_presnt _time)

What.The.Hell.

I looked at the god-like creature standing in the kitchen. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans. I could see every outline of his chest, and every muscle in his arms. Even in an outfit so simple, he looked like a supermodel.

I turned my eyes up to meet his.

His golden orbs held so much pain, guilt and despair, he quickly masked it.

I looked at my face in his eyes, my face was a mix of shock and pain, I noticed my jaw had dropped from oogling him, I quickly lifted it back into place.

" What are _you_ doing _here_?!" I spat. Even though on the inside I wanted to feel his stone arms wrapped around me.

"Bella, please _please _listen to me" His voice of velvet pleaded with me. How could I refuse?

I held up one finger to show him I needed a minute.

"DYLAN" I yelled from the kitchen, Edward flinched from the volume.

Dylan strolled into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of Rolling Stone pajama pants. His chest was bare and he was munching on an apple.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I seethed into his ear.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure thing, let me just finish my apple"

He lifted the apple to his lips and in one fluid motion I slapped the apple to the ground. His face held shock for a moment and it quickly turned into amusment.  
He looked down at the apple and then to me.  
"That was just plain rude."

"_Now" _I turned on my heel and walked into the hotel's master bedroom.

Dylan walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Do you have any idea who that is?"

He nodded, but his cocky smile turned down in confusion.

"Thats the repairman"

Repairman?... What the...?

"Hotel repair man?, really Dylan, a man with that face wouldn't be a repairman"

"Well, he promised to fix the sink"

He still didn't get it.

"Well, Bella, Ms_ smarty pants_, Who do you think is standing in the kitchen? hmm..?"

"Edward Cullen" I was suprised at how fast Dylans eyes roared up in fury. He then statred clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Thats Edward Cullen?!"

I nodded my head mutely, I had never seen Dylan this angry.

He turned and walked out the bedroom door, I quickly followed behind.

" WHAT THE FUCK?!" I heard Edward yell.

I looked into the kitchen to find Edward covered in _paint?_

Edward's black shirt was now tan colour from the paint.

Dylan, was still holding the paint can.

"Dylan" I started, trying to hold in my laughter. " Why the hell is Edward covered in paint?"

"Well, I knew since he is a vampire" Edward's eyes went wide and turned to me. I ingnored him.

"Go on"

"Well, I knew I couldnt hurt him, because he would probaly end up kicking my ass. Soooo, I poured paint on him"

That is when I burst out laughing, I couldnt take it anymore, Edwards face mixed with Dylans explanation, I had to hold myself up from the ground.

I heard the paint can drop and Dylans loud guffaws soon joined me.

Once we calmed down, I straightened myself up and stared at Edward, his posture would have told anyone he was angry, but his eyes gave him away, they were filled with amusment.

"Bella, may I talk to you?" He looked at Dylan on the ground and then back to me.

"In Private"

I nodded and followed a very painty Edward out the front door of the hotel.

Once he closed the door, my good mood was gone, so I crossed my arms and blurted out

"So you're a _repairman_ eh?" My voice held more confidence than I felt, I wasnt ready to face him yet.

"Bella, no, dont you see? I only made that up so I could see you"

I looked at him, could I belive him? Well, I mean the man was standing here in front of me covered in paint. That must mean something.

"Why?" I asked, He obviously didnt understand.

"Why?, Why are you here? Why do you intend on hurting me so much?"

His eyes clouded over with guilt.

"Please. Listen to me, I'll tell you everything"

I nodded for him to continue. Jasper did say I needed to talk to him, I just didn't know it would be so soon.

" I left for you safety, I didn't want to leave Bella belive me, I never wanted to leave you, but It was what was best"

"Well, alot of good that did you Edward, look at me, IM A FREAKING VAMPIRE!"

He took one step forward and uncrossed my arms, the feeling of his arms against mine made electricity flow through every inch of my dead body.

" I know and I hate myself for it, Bella, I never ever stopped loving you, I even went back for you nine years ago"

"Only to find that i went missing" I looked up into his eyes, im sure if I could have, I would have been crying.

"Yes, only to find that you were missing, Charlie was distraught. Nobody knew what happened to you. I was so close to going to the Volturi"

My mind registered what he was saying, I gasped. The Volturi? he wouldnt.

" But you didn't" I stated.

"Only because I realized that if the police hadn't found you, that mant you were probaly still alive, I tried tracking you, but that was a waste of time" He looked down at the ground.

"Edward" I whispered

I put my fingers under his chin to pull his face up and look into my eyes.

"These past ten years have been agonizing. I know I showed hate towards you, but I could never bring myself to actually hating you. And I know I ran from you, but do you know how hard that was?. Edward, I never stopped loving you"

He didnt respond for exactly two minutes.

"Say something please" I begged.

He obeyed. " After all I put you through, you still _love me_?"

I nodded.

Then his lips pressed down on mine and the emptyness washed away. I was whole again. This kiss was not like the one's Edward and I shared when I was human. As simple as this was, it was more passionate than any other we shared.

We broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you Edward Cullen"

He pressed his forhead to mine.

"And I love you Bella Swan"

"BELLA SWAN?, I THOUGHT IT WAS BELLA MASEN?! WHAT THE HELL BELLA!"

Dylans voice was heard through the hotel door, he was listening to the whole conversation.

I couldn't wait for him to meet Emmett.

* * *

**Did you like it?.. it took me so long, so hope you did.**

**HAHA. i knew you couldnt wait for Eddie and Bella to get back together.**

**so, Dylan knows about eddie just doesnt knwo what he looked like, now he does.**

**AND. dylan didnt know bellas last name. she changed it.**

**so, this was a pretty long chapter ( in my mind)**

**and, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**i smile like a maniac when i get a new review.**

**woooooooooooooooooooooow. school sucks. alot.**

**next chapter we will be coming very soon, i wont make you wait long, i promise.**

**REVIEW.**

**love ya.**


	11. important please read

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS!, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry, really, truley, I am.  
and, this is my second authors note in a story, can you belive it?  
I hate it, just as much as you guys.  
But, my news is only going to get worse.  
I'm...I'm....I'm...GOING ON HAITUS.**

**WAIT!, drop the knife! Im sorry!**

**Broken and Speak are on haitus, because, to be frank.  
I don't like my writing, I have realised that my grammar is bad, I've missed words.  
and, I'm sorry, but what really puts the cherry on the cake, I have writers block.**

**I don't know what to writeeeeeeeeeee!.  
ugh, and life is kinda kicking my behind.**

**So, please, I'm sorry.**

**I just wanted to let you know, I'm not dead, and I hate my writing, and I love you.**

And, thank you sooo much for all of your reviews, you guys are too sweet.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Sarah.


End file.
